Odio
by Kunoichi Kawai-chan
Summary: Reto: 31 días con ItaDei— Porque lo odio. Porque lo amo. Tan simple como eso. —2 de Marzo.


_._

_._

_._

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

_._

_._

_._

**Odio**

_By Kawai-chan_

.

.

.

_Odio... es lo único que puedo sentir por él. _

_Lo detesto, solo por ser quién es. Pero es eso, solo eso la única razón que necesito. _

_Y es una razón muy válida, nadie me lo puede negar._

.

.

.

Itachi... —No entendía como había acabado juntándose con ese ser, y mucho menos como es que había llegado a su cama, a estar entre sus brazos, a estremecerse bajo su cuerpo.

—Ah... —su tacto, sus caricias, le hacían hervir la piel, le aceleraban el corazón. Sus besos, quemaban, pero de una manera deliciosa. Era adictivo.

El maldito era su droga. Su mente sabía que no le convenía dejarlo entrar en su vida, que debía alejarlo de él, porque en la medida que le hacía disfrutar y perderse en un elevado plano de placer, también le iba destruyendo poco a poco. Y en algún momento, lo iba a acabar.

Pero...

—Te amo... —pero su cuerpo no podía vivir sin él, y ya tampoco su corazón. Y su boca imprudente se lo decía, aunque jamás tuviera la respuesta que deseaba. ¿Que podía hacer? Cuando su razón se hallaba tan nublada como en esos momentos, como cada vez que apenas y le rozaba, como cada vez, que a penas y lo miraba.

Como en ese momento que le hacía tocar el cielo y alcanzar la gloria. Gemir su nombre acompañado de un te amo, se había vuelto una rutina.

Todo era su culpa.

.

.

.

_Todo es su culpa, por su culpa todo eso pasó._

_De no haber sido por él, tal vez jamás habría tenido que conocer este sentimiento que ahora me hace sufrir. _

_Lo odio, y me lo llevaré al infierno conmigo._

.

.

.

Su culpa.

El se le acercó, él lo hizo experimentar la sorpresa mas grande que se había llevado en su vida. Aquel día, en que su pelea había acabado de esa extraña forma; o más bien, aquel día en que él había acallado sus amenas de muerte, sellando sus labios con los suyos.

Se quedó paralizado, sus ojos se cerraron. Y sus mejillas, aunque no las podía ver estaba seguro se habían encendido como dos faroles muy rojos. Sus añiles observaron una vez abiertos, luego de que el contacto acabara, como los azabaches del contrario le miraban con su misma extrañeza. ¿También había sentido lo mismo? Esa corriente que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, ¿También Itachi la había sentido cuando le besó?, ¿Por eso lo miraba así ahora?

Seguro que no se lo esperaba. No eran esas las intenciones de su beso, él solo quería cerrarle la boca, lo otro no había sido mas que un extra.

Un extra que los dos querían volver a probar, cuando volvieron a juntar sus bocas, esta vez de forma voluntaria.

Pero no estuvieron conformes. No, por supuesto que no, sus manos querían participar también, ambos cuerpos en su totalidad participaron, descubriendo una forma de lucha que los hacían sentir la victoria a los dos por igual.

Y se repitió, una y otra y otra vez, se volvió normal, se convirtió en un hábito, se torno una necesidad. Cada vez que tuvieron oportunidad, estuvieron juntos, conviviendo, conociéndose, amándose.

Pero sus ojos.

.

.

.

_Ahora que lo tengo al frente, mi odio solo crece mas._

_¿Como pudo dejarme por esta razón?_

_Miro sus ojos fríos del color del carmín y no entiendo._

.

.

.

Esos ojos rojos. Esos mismos que le humillaron la primera vez que se vieron. Había aprendido a odiarlos desde un principio, se había propuesto derrotarlos, derrotarlo... Por haberse atrevido a despreciar su arte.

¿Por qué tuvo que permitir que eso cambiara entonces? Quizás era su culpa, y no la suya o la de él. Era su culpa por dejar que ese sentimiento surgiera, por no haberlo hecho tragar una buena porción de arcilla y enviarlo al mismísimo demonio de una artística explosión. Pero no fue así, no. Y ahora sufría porque entregó todo sin obtener nada a cambio.

Porque se dejó atrapar por ellos. Porque se enamoró de quien no debía, de quien no quería.

.

.

.

_Tan similares, y tan diferentes._

_Este rostro me hace recordarte._

_No dejaré que llegue a ti. No dejaré que me gane._

.

.

.

—¿Por qué?

—Lo siento

—Maldito Uchiha.

Ni siquiera una explicación, solo lo dejó y ya, solo se acabó y ya. Aunque el ya sabía el por qué.

Porque el tenia una misión, una que se había auto impuesto desde muy joven. Una misión que implicaba su sacrificio, su muerte, y que no podía dejar de lado. Eso era impensable, para él era demasiado importante. Deidara sabía que no podría evitarlo, porque se trataba de su hermano, la persona más importante de su vida, mucho mas que él, mucho mas que nadie, y eso lo llenaba de rabia.

Y celos.

A pesar de que igual lo perdería, pues la muerte rondaba a ese hombre en su enfermedad, él hubiera querido tenerlo a su lado, acompañarlo en su partida, abrazarlo, tomar su mano cuando se fuera al otro mundo, pero no. Ese privilegio lo tenía Sasuke, aunque fuera de otra forma, solo Sasuke tenía el derecho de verlo partir, de ayudarlo a partir, arrancándole la vida con sus propias manos, porque ese era el deseo de Itachi, morir a manos de su hermano.

Y el rubio artista sabía que lo cumpliría. Así lo había arreglado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

_¿Pero sabes que? Soy egoísta, y no tengo problema en admitirlo._

_Por eso me lo llevo, con mi última gran obra maestra. _

_Me lo llevo para que no puedas cumplir tu deseo._

_Porque lo odio. Porque te amo._

_Porque así se que tú me seguirás luego, aunque sea solo para cobrarme por haber arruinado tus planes. _

_Pero me seguirás, y eso es lo único que me importa. _

_Me llevo a tu hermano, Itachi._

_Katsu!_

.

.

.


End file.
